Vas-y passe m'en un peu
by Lys ardent
Summary: Pays-Bas passe un peu d'herbe à Espagne. Noté T pour la consommation de drogues.


**J'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête et...Je vois pas quoi dire d'autre si ce n'est qu'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et que je ne gagne pas le moindre centime avec cette histoire.**

 **Maintenant, place à la prévention.**

 **Cette histoire met en scène plusieurs personnes qui fument du cannabis. Juste, ne le faites pas vous même, ce n'est même pas un conseil que je vous donne mais un ordre! Ne fumez pas cette saleté car c'est une substance illégale, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis avec la loi si vous en consommez. Mais la vraie raison pour laquelle vous ne devez pas fumer de cannabis, d'herbe, de shit, de beuh ou quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez, c'est parce que ça peut nuire gravement à votre santé. Fumer, de base c'est dangereux, que ce soit du tabac ou du cannabis, vous courrez le risque d'attraper des infections respiratoires, un cancer du poumon ou d'autres joyeusetés. Je pourrais passer encore des heures sur les risques de la consommation de substances illicites mais ça rendrait cette fic bien trop longue donc à la place, je vais juste vous dire que vos vies sont trop précieuses pour les foutre bêtement en l'air.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

-Muchas gracias Lars, ça c'en ai du bon.

-Merci Tonio.

-Pourquoi tu me remercie?

-Je te remercie de m'avoir remercié.

-Ha ouais c'est vraiment puissant ton truc.

-Ouais je sais, c'est trop profond.

-Trop.

-Ouais

-...

-...

-Mec je voulais te dire, je suis trop content que tu sois un gars sympa en fait.

-Pourquoi , ça ce voit pas?

-Bah non pas trop. Je veux dire, tu t'es toujours comporté de manière super froide avec moi.

-C'est parce qu'avant je pensais que t'étais qu'un connard.

-Mais pourquoi?

-On s'est fait pas mal de crasses pendant la période des Pays-Bas espagnols. Surtout toi.

-Je me souviens tu m'as vendu des armes alors qu'on était en guerre. T'étais trop bon en commerce.

-Je le suis toujours

-J'avoue. Tu dois être trop riche maintenant.

-Carrément. Je prévois de conquérir le monde en achetant tout les pays.

-Trop bien. Mais et moi?

-Je t'achète aussi, j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Ho.

-Mais si ça te gêne tu peux toujours aller te réfugier à Monaco, j'ai pas réussi à économiser assez pour juste louer un mètre carré chez elle.

-Monaco elle fait trop la fille inaccessible avec son immobilier hors de prix.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-...

-...

-Mais pourquoi t'es cool avec moi si tu m'en veux? Tu me passe de l'herbe, tu me parles de ton plan secret de conquête du monde...

-...

-Pourtant t'as dis que je t'ai fais pas mal de crasses.

-Ça va je t'ai pardonné, en même temps on est tout les deux dans la Team Légalisation.

-Trop, c'est un acte de résistance qu'on fait face à tout ces pays de fachos réactionnaires.

-Genre, comme la France?

-Surtout la France. Francis c'est mon pote mais des fois il fait vraiment chier.

-Et comment il fait pour te faire chier?

-Il veut jamais que je ramène mon stock chez lui. Pourtant moi je dis rien quand il ramène ses bouteilles de vin.

-Francis il est trop pas sur la même longueur d'ondes que nous.

-Ouais, toi t'es le seul qui me comprenne.

-Faut être solidaires.

-Je t'aime Lars.

-Pareil.

-Et j'aime aussi ta soeur.

-Pareil.

-Et ton frère.

-Pareil.

-Et Lovi. Lui je l'aime trop.

-Pareil.

-J'aimerais trop aller les voir et leur faire "une Francis".

-Pareil

-T'as vu, on pense pareil.

-...

-T'as raison on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

-...

-On est deux grands esprits qui étaient destinés à ce rencontrer. Pas vrai Lars?

-...

-Lars?

-...

-Lars, tu m'écoute?

-...Quoi?

-C'est bon, à un moment je croyais que tu m'écoutais pas.

-Je t'écoutais pas je faisais un bad.

-...

-Mais là je t'écoute. Vas-y tu disais quoi?

-...Nada.

-Ha ouaaaais. En fait maintenant tu boudes.

-...

-Je te rappelle que c'est ma beuh que tu fume, moi je te l'ai passée parce que je croyais qu'on était potes.

-Moi aussi mais tu m'as pas écouté quand je parlais.

-T'es vraiment un gamin.

-Ha ouais? Bah toi t'es...

-Ouais vas-y, je suis quoi?

-...

-...Antonio? Tu pleures?

-...No.

-Si t'es carrément en train de pleurer là.

-...C'est parce que tu vas plus vouloir être mon ami.

-Mais pourquoi je voudrais plus être ami avec toi?

-Parce que je me comporte comme un con. J'ai fais pareil avec Mexique et mes autres colonies et maintenant ils m'aiment plus. Moi tout ce que je voudrais c'est qu'on redeviennent cool et qu'on se grillent des joints tous ensemble.

-Antonio.

-Même Lovi il est méchant avec moi. Des fois il veut pas que je vienne dans son lit juste parce que je suis rentré chez lui sans le prévenir et que je suis défoncé.

-Mec, c'est dur.

-Je sais. Personne ne m'aime.

-Antonio, moi je t'aime. T'es un frère pour moi.

-Sniff...C'est vrai?

-Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai. J'ai partagé ma meilleure herbe avec toi.

-J'avoue elle était trop bonne.

-Tu vois, moi je sais que t'es un mec bien. Et puis j'aimerais bien goûter à ton herbe à toi.

-Tu verras je vais t'en préparer de la bonne. Passe chez moi un coup on vas s'envoyer du pur cannabis andalous, une bombe ce truc.

-J'ai hâte.

-...

-...

-Lars?

-Ouais?

-Ça te gêne si on fait un câlin?

-...Vas-y.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, leurs joints encore en main. Autour d'eux, les réactions des autres nations présentes dans la salle de réunion étaient diverses et variées. Les deux membres encore cleans du Bad Touch Trio filmaient la scène avec leurs téléphones. Francis se pencha vers Gilbert.

-On est d'accord? Ma vidéo je la balance sur Internet et la tienne tu la garde et on lui fait croire que c'est la seule qui existe pour le faire chanter.

L'albinos à ses côtés approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

-Il est vraiment trop con notre Tonio!

Romano, Belgique et Luxembourg cachaient leurs visages dans leurs mains, ils avaient l'air d'essayer de ne pas visualiser trop clairement ce que pouvait être "une Francis". Lovino marmonna d'un ton où se devinait sa gène.

-Cazzo! C'est vraiment la honte ce mec!

L'Angleterre et l'Allemagne paraissaient affligés devant ce triste spectacle. Le grand blond mis de l'ordre dans ses dossiers tout en soupirant à l'adresse de l'anglais.

-Je pense qu'on est d'accord pour ne plus les laisser apporter quoique ce soit pendant les réunions.

-Moi en tout cas je le suis. C'est vraiment dégradant pour leur santé et leur image. Sérieusement, je sens l'odeur jusqu'ici!

La diatribe du britannique fut interrompu par un épais nuage de fumée qui les fit suffoquer lui ainsi que l'allemand. Pris d'une toux incontrôlable, leurs yeux larmoyant balayèrent la salle pour trouver le coupable avant de s'élargir une fois l'identité de celui-ci établie. Derrière eux le Canada tirait sur un joint à l'odeur reconnaissable entre mille et observait le néerlandais et l'espagnol avec un regard rougi. Il souffla un nuage de fumée vers ses collègues nations en marmonnant:

-Ils savent vraiment pas fumer ces cons.


End file.
